L'interlude de l'allée
by Aesalys
Summary: Traduction de l'OS de Ms-Figg. Hermione suit Snape à la sortie de la Tête du Sanglier. Il n'en est PAS content.


Note d'Aësälys : OS dédié à blupou et Stellatsu pour le coup de main. Merci les filles ^^

Si vous savez pas de quoi je parle, c'est que vous êtes pas avec nous à papoter sur FB (et c'est un tort, on est sympa sur le groupe HGxSS ^^, et ma page Aësälys est sympa aussi, non ?).

Et pour celles qui n'ont pas acheté leurs cadeaux de Noël, y a mon blog XD

.

oOoOoOo

.

L'interlude de l'allée

.

« J'aurais vraiment préféré aller aux trois balais » se plaignit Hermione alors qu'elle pénétrait dans l'Auberge de la Tête de Sanglier, suivie d'Harry et Ron. Ils furent tous immédiatement salués par les clients alors qu'ils allaient s'installer au fond de la taverne quelque peu miteuse.

« Hermione, tu devrais apprendre à te détendre » ronchonna Ron, en s'écroulant sur le siège à sa droite, Harry faisant de même de l'autre côté alors que trois Bièraubeurres s'approchaient, amenées par Aberforth Dumbledore, tenancier du lieu.

« J'veux un Whisky Pur Feu » dit Ron en fronçant son nez à la vue de la bière.

Le visage marqué d'Aberforth se renfrogna, le rendant plus laid encore qu'à l'habitude.

« Aurais pu l'dire avant » gronda-t-il en reprenant la choppe du rouquin.

« Moi aussi » annonça Harry, repoussant sa choppe. Aberforth lui jeta un regard noir, prit la seconde bière et tourna ses yeux vitreux vers Hermione, qui fixait son propre verre d'un air suspicieux. Aberforth n'était pas le tenancier le plus propre de Pré-Au-Lard.

« Et vous, là ? » gronda-t-il.

« Non, je tente ma chance avec ça » répondit Hermione, toujours à la recherche de preuves de saleté sur son verre.

Arberforth s'éloigna en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

Hermione sortit sa baguette et lança un Récurvite sur sa boisson.

« Hermione, ça en retire tout le goût, sans parler du peu d'alcool que ça contient » ronchonna Ron en se renfrognant.

« Et tout ce qui se rapporte aux germes dégoûtants aussi » ajouta-t-elle en rempochant sa baguette.

Harry eut un petit sourire et Ron sembla vexé. Lui et Hermione avaient rompu des années auparavant, après la bataille finale, mais elle avait dit qu'ils pourraient 'rester amis'. Beuh. Ron avait toujours des vues sur elle, quoi qu'il en soit, même s'il avait une relation de 'je t'aime, moi non plus' avec Lavande Brown. Il essayait toujours de faire boire Hermione depuis qu'une fois, il avait failli la sauter alors qu'elle était imbibée, mais pas suffisamment tout de fois pour ne pas le repousser.

Mais si cela se reproduisait à nouveau…

« C'est pas le Professeur Snape ? » demanda soudainement Harry, désignant un coin particulièrement sombre de la caverne. Les têtes de Ron et Hermione suivirent, comme aimantées.

Assis seul à une table avec un petit verre et une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu se tenait Snape, partiellement enfoui dans l'ombre, avec son grand nez et ses yeux noirs étincelants plongés dans le verre devant lui.

« C'est lui » soupira presque Hermione. « Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu dehors depuis qu'il a failli mourir.

Soudainement, Snape regarda directement le trio, et ils se détournèrent de suite.

« Il a vu qu'on le regardait » dit Harry, baissant les yeux sur la table comme si elle était la chose la plus importante au monde. Aberforth déposa une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu et deux petits verres sur la table.

« Là ! » gronda-t-il, avant de tourner les talons et de rejoindre le bar. Ron s'en versa vite un à lui-même puis à Harry.

« Et alors quoi, même si c'est le cas ? » demanda-t-il, approchant le verre. Harry prit le sien et ils les levèrent ensemble avant d'en descendre le contenu cul-sec alors qu'Hermione fronçait les sourcils.

« Si vous vous soûlez, je rentre à Poudlard sans vous » prévint-elle, prenant une gorgée de sa bière.

« Très bien » dit Ron, en s'en versant un autre.

Pendant les trois prochaines heures, une Hermione ennuyée écouta Harry et Ron parler de Quidditch, de filles, de Quidditch, de filles, et de leurs aventures. Ron améliorait toujours son rôle. « Ils vont se payer une bonne beurrée. » Elle avait une légère couche elle-même, mais sirotait ses bières. Soudainement, Ron lui claqua le dos.

« Allez Hermione. Prends du Whisky Pur Feu. T'auras des poils au torse –euh- aux nichons »marmonna un Ron aviné.

Harry explosa de rire alors qu'Hermione rougissait.

« Ronald Weasley, tu es un porc ! » siffla-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » demanda Ron, les mains levées, interrogatif. « Tu as vraiment des nichons. C'est pas comme si personne ne le savait. 

-C'est pour ça que je déteste sortir avec vous » commença-t-elle, puis elle se tut pour observer une femme en robe très courte, noire et moulante, qui s'approchait de la table de Snape. Elle avait des cheveux noirs, un noir à lèvres et une grande quantité de mascara. C'était visiblement une des belles de nuit locales. Les yeux sombres du sorcier glissèrent lentement sur le corps de la femme, son visage restant neutre. Elle se pencha sur lui et murmura à son oreille. Ses yeux se plissèrent.

Il la regarda et acquiesça, avant de se verser un autre whisky. La femme sourit et fit courir un doigt sur son épaule. Elle ajouta quelque chose d'autre, puis quitta la taverne.

Ron et Harry retournèrent à leur conversation inepte mais Hermione fixait Snape, qui vida son verre avant de se lever. Elle détourna rapidement les yeux alors qu'il regardait dans leur direction. Puis il alla au bar payer Aberforth, puis quitta l'auberge.

Hermione resta un instant, puis se leva et le suivit.

Ron et Harry ne remarquèrent même pas qu'elle était partie.

Elle suivit silencieusement Snape alors qu'il rejoignait les zones les moins recommandables de Pré-Au-Lard, les prostituées cheminant en affichant leur marchandise. Il avait probablement raillé deux d'entre elles car elles s'écartèrent de lui comme s'il les avait frappées. Quand Hermione passa, elles commencèrent leurs miaulements de chattes.

« Qu'est-ce tu fous ici, 'tite Miss ? Va te falloir de meilleures fringues si tu veux faire du fric » l'interpela l'une d'entre elles alors que l'autre riait. Elles savaient parfaitement qu'elle ne faisait pas le tapin.

Hermione les ignora et vit Snape tourner dans une allée. Elle hésita et sortit sa baguette. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Elle s'arrêta au coin du bâtiment et regarda derrière lui. Elle pouvait à peine discerner la silhouette de Snape alors qu'il longeait toujours l'allée. Elle suivit en tentant d'être silencieuse. Il tourna de suite et disparut de sa vue.

Hermione courut au bout de l'allée, ne voulant pas le perdre dans le labyrinthe tortueux des voies. Elle tourna à gauche et ne fit que quelques pas avant d'être attrapée par le poignet et la gorge. Elle fut attirée contre un corps mince mais solide.

« Pourquoi me suivez-vous ? » siffla Snape, les lèvres contre sa tempe. Elle pouvait sentir son haleine chaude et imbibée de liqueur repousser doucement ses cheveux. Il la tenait fermement par le poignet, si bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas utiliser sa baguette.

« Je… Je ne sais pas » s'extirpa de sa gorge, et sa main la relâcha juste un peu.

« Ce n'est pas une réponse, Miss Granger » répondit-il. « J'ai un dégoût particulier à être espionné. Et c'est exactement ce que vous faites. M'espionner.

-Non, je n'espionne pas. Je suis juste… Je m'ennuyais et je suis assez curieuse. J'ai vu la femme…

-La femme? Vous m'avez suivi à cause de la femme?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je présume… Je ne sais pas. Je ne vous avais encore jamais vu avec qui que ce soit… »

Snape resta silencieux une minute entière, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione prononce d'une voix suppliante « S'il vous plaît. Laissez-moi partir. Je suis désolée.

-Dois-je présumer, Miss Granger, que vous vouliez 'me voir' avec une femme ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix contenant une étrange note qui semblait vouloir se glisser dans son ventre. « Pourquoi voudriez-vous voir cela ?

-Je ne veux pas vraiment vous voir avec elle » répondit Hermione pour trouver une raison logique à ses actions, quelque chose qu'il pourrait accepter, quelque chose qui l'aurait incité à la laisser partir.

« J'allais la rejoindre » dit Snape de sa voix devenue soyeuse. « J'allais la baiser. Il m'arrive de baiser, Miss Granger, même s'il faut en général que je paie pour ce privilège. »

Hermione n'y répondit pas, même si elle se sentit se gélifier intérieurement. Elle frissonna un peu et Snape prit une courte inspiration en s'en rendant compte.

« Se pourrait-il que la petite lionne veuille se faire envelopper par les anneaux du serpent ? » souffla-t-il. « Souhaite-t-elle à nouveau vivre dangereusement ? J'imagine aisément que la vie puisse être ennuyeuse depuis la défaite de Voldemort. Peut-être qu'un autre 'défi'… ?

-Non. Non » tenta de dire Hermione, même si son bas-ventre lui semblait dégouliner de miel.

Snape resta silencieux, mais elle sentit une petite pulsation contre ses fesses, alors qu'elle était calée contre le Maître des Potions. Elle se frotta un peu.

« Je vais vous laisser, cette fois, Hermione » annonça Snape, utilisant son prénom pour la première fois. « Cette fois seulement, parce que je sais ce que vous voulez, même si vous ne l'avez pas entièrement réalisé… Pas encore. Je préfère vous prévenir, toutefois, que parfois vouloir… Est plus sûr qu'avoir. »

Soudainement, elle fut libre, et Snape marchait à nouveau dans l'allée, ses robes tourbillonnantes. Il tourna à droite et disparut de sa vue.

Hermione resta immobile, le cœur battant, et le corps semblant être sur le point de se consumer par un feu enflant lentement. Elle prit de brèves inspirations et réalisa qu'elle tremblait violemment à présent.

« Non » pensa-t-elle en elle-même alors qu'elle faisait demi-tour pour trouver son chemin. « Cela n'arrivera pas. Je ne peux pas être attirée par le Professeur Snape.

Mais sa culotte humide ne semblait pas acquiescer.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de Ms-Figg: Juste un petit bout de quelque chose qui m'est venu ce matin. Ce n'est qu'un petit OS car j'ai du mal à finir les histoires en ce moment, donc je ne voulais pas gâcher les espoirs de tout le monde. Mais j'aime cette incarnation de Snape. Sombre, sensuel, séducteur, et impérieux. Le genre d'homme qui extirpe les désirs d'une femme, des désirs qu'elle ne savait même pas avoir. Miam. Lol. Merci d'avoir lu.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de **Sevy4eveR** : Effectivement, c'est un petit OS qui se laisse lire ^^ et je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec la description que fait Ms-Figg de Severus... il est juste trop désirable quand il est comme ça ! Bref, je viens de passer un excellent moment et j'ajouterai, que comme toujours, c'est un excellent travail de traduction, merci pour tout ce boulot ^^

.

Aë : Merci merci ^^

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Roooh mais c'est frustrant de savoir que c'est un OS ! Zut alors !

Mais j'aime ce Severus sombre et sexy ! Grrrr. Encore une fois, je suis fan de ton travail de trad Aë !

.

Aë : Merci merci (bis XD)

.

oOo

.

« Aurais pu l'dire avant » gronda-t-il en reprenant la choppe du rouquin. **(Ouais, mais faut pas trop en demander à Ron... c'est qu'il est un peu limité le pauvre XD)**_ (En même temps –et c'est pas pour défendre Ron- mais c'est lui qui a été plutôt rapide sur ce coup)_

« Moi aussi » annonça Harry _(Harry Potter, ou l'art d'en rajouter une couche ^^)_

.

Hermione sortit sa baguette et lança un Récurvite sur sa boisson._ (Plus prudent, en effet)_

« Hermione, ça en retire tout le goût, sans parler du peu d'alcool que ça contient » ronchonna Ron en se renfrognant. Aë : cela signifie donc que l'alcool est de la saleté XD

« Et tout ce qui se rapporte aux germes dégoûtants aussi » ajouta-t-elle en rempochant sa baguette. **(Je connais plus d'un resto où ce genre de sort serait plus qu'utile )** Aë : t'as bossé pour les services d'hygiène ? Non ? Dommage

.

Il essayait toujours de faire boire Hermione depuis qu'une fois, il avait failli la sauter alors qu'elle était imbibée, mais pas suffisamment tout de fois pour ne pas le repousser. **(Si c'est ça sa technique de drague, je comprends qu'Hermione l'envoie sur les roses XD)**_(Sympa, je savais pas que Ron pouvait être aussi désespéré ^^)_

Mais si cela se reproduisait à nouveau… _(Mieux vaut ne pas prendre de risque ^^)_

.

Soudainement, Snape regarda directement le trio, et ils se détournèrent de suite. **(En même temps, bonjour la discrétion, les gars ^^)**

.

Soudainement, Ron lui claqua le dos. _(Délicatesse bonjour !)_

« Allez Hermione. Prends du Whisky Pur Feu. T'auras des poils au torse –euh- aux nichons »**(Pffff, mais qu'est-ce qu'y faut pas entendre Le lourd ...)** marmonna un Ron aviné. _(Gné ? 0_o)_

.

« Ronald Weasley, tu es un porc ! » siffla-t-elle. _(C'est ce que je me disais aussi ce matin en me levant ^^)_

« Quoi ? » demanda Ron, les mains levées, interrogatif. « Tu as vraiment des nichons. C'est pas comme si personne ne le savait. ** (J'y crois pas... de pire en pire )**_(Quel sens de l'observation…)_

.

. Puis il alla au bar payer Aberforth, puis quitta l'auberge. _(Hum on se demande où ^^)_

Hermione resta un instant, puis se leva et le suivit. _(Petite fouineuse !)_

.

Elle suivit silencieusement Snape alors qu'il rejoignait les zones les moins recommandables de Pré-Au-Lard, les prostituées cheminant en affichant leur marchandise. _(Qui eut cru que Pré-au-Lard était si mal fréquenté…)_

.

Elle fut attirée contre un corps mince mais solide. **(Miam ^^)**

.

« Pourquoi voudriez-vous voir cela ?_ (Moi voir ne m'intéresse pas, je préfère expérimenter…)_

.

Il m'arrive de baiser, Miss Granger, même s'il faut en général que je paie pour ce privilège. » **(Heu... je crois que sur ffnet, tu pourrais faire pas mal de choses à l'œil, mon petit Severus^^ Y a pas mal de fans prêtes à se 'sacrifier', tu sais ...)**Aë : Ouais. D'ailleurs je tiens une liste de celles prêtes à payer pour le privilège, que je fournirais moyennant un pourcentage bien sûr. … Bah quoi ? Y a pas de petit profit ! _(Alors qu'il y a tant de fan prêtes à t'accorder une nuit (voire plus) pour pas un gallion !)_

.

-Non. Non » tenta de dire Hermione, même si son bas-ventre lui semblait dégouliner de miel. _(Petite coquine !)_

Snape resta silencieux, mais elle sentit une petite pulsation contre ses fesses, alors qu'elle était calée contre le Maître des Potions. Elle se frotta un peu. **(Tant qu'à faire, autant profiter de la situation ^^)**_(Grrrr) _Aë : jalouse, Socks ?

.

Mais sa culotte humide ne semblait pas acquiescer. _(Et si ça c'est pas une preuve !)_


End file.
